Despair Filled Hope Rods
by SteakInc
Summary: A thrilling tale involving the cast of Danganronpa and Super Danganronpa 2 plunging into an adventure filled to the brim with action, romance, comedy, PTSD flashbacks and a surplus of d*ng.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hope's Peak Academy. A polarizing enigma, attracting some of the world's greatest minds, assuming they didn't reject the invitation due to common sense. A powerhouse fueling the gears of progression and leading the world's future illegal dog fights. If asked, anyone with knowledge of this prestigious institute would say after multiple bribes that graduating from this school would leave you set for life at the small price of mental retardation. It is because of this however that only the most qualitative individuals, unparalleled in their craft could attend, individuals like Super Duper High School Fuck Up Mancake Nyegens. Nevertheless this story will revolve around a crowd brimming with a variety of actual personality.


	2. Chapter 1 The Makango

An uninterrupted gust of wind blew through the courtyard of Hope's Peak Academy, passing through the tree leaves like an over-aggressive mother on Black Friday, only being obstructed by the cotton candy colored hair of an idle trash can wandering through the school premises. With mellow eyes locked on target the trash can burst into full sprint towards a lone vending machine, filled with beverages of the most extravagant flavors worthy of students of such hopeful stature. Observing the variety of drinks to choose from Trash-kun pondered on whether to purchase a refreshing Doctor P, a boosting Mountain Dong or the sexually confusing Sass Master's Tomato Juice. Overcome by the crisis of this decision, Trash-kun was left to ponder at this tool of refreshment in an eerie trance.

While in said trance a flamboyant looking student which would at first glance be considered a delinquent, gazed in horror at his brethren trapped inside the metallic confines of the previously mentioned vending machine. This man's name was Soda-kun. "OH SWEET FUCKING JAPANESE JESUS, NO!" yelled Soda, aghast at the cloud haired trash can who while in his mini coma had unconsciously partaken in a lukewarm can of Diet Double Dr. P. Unable to find a solution for this completely unforeseeable situation, Soda-kun taut with a severe case of despair inducing jitters fell to his knees. Distraught by his inability to put an end to this genocide of his sugary comrades Soda let loose the forbidden summoning wail of the Pseudo-European Arch-demon and part time wrestler, Soul Nomad Leviathan or as the mortals have refereed to her since the days of old, Sonia Nevermind.

After completing the slurred incantation the ground shuddered like a Yamada in heat. The once solid concrete that lay before Soda-kun gave way to the vast nothingness of the underworld, the only sound coming from it being the distant perturbed howls of the damned taken in and haunted by the approaching dark diety. Chanting a demonic mantra in tongues, SOPA-kun welcomed his beloved lord and savior as the grim-dark entity emerged from the gaping crevice of the inferno. Attaining human form from it's previous ventablack body, a muscular young woman burst out exhibiting a variety of impressive flexes. "Hey there brother! I heard someone was pickin' on one of the little guys! This is not something the Sonster or any other dark lord can allow!, it's Sonia Mania time!"

Looking down on the dumbstruck Soup-can, Sonja Shutup placed a firm muscly hand on his shoulder, fracturing his humerus in the process. Glaring at the Cotton Ball, Sonja Shutup asked with a terse yet concerned tone, "What displeases you, brother?" Eyes shining with admiration and tears brought on by his crippled arm, Soderoni pointed towards the diminishing canister of sugary delight. Tears filling his eyes he bawled, "Please Your Muscleynesses, rescue that innocent can of Dr. P!"

Taking a moment to realize what had just been said Somalia Dontcare turned back to Soda. "That's fucking stupid." said Soracha Evangelyon in a deadpan voice. Utterly shocked by this act of pure retardation, Sonido Gringo dug her hands into her pockets, revealing the fabled, unholy foot long makango. "You dare have the audacity to waste my precious time with a drink as lowly as DR. P?! This act of insubordination will not go unpunished! INHALE THE DONG BROTHER!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
